Technical Field
The present invention relates to a projection optical system, and an image display apparatus provided with the projection optical system.
Description of the Related Art
The image display apparatuses, such as projectors, are usually provided with a projection optical system that magnifies and projects an image on a projection plane such as a screen. Recently, a demand for a projector of which projection distance is extremely short and which can greatly magnify a display size of an image on a screen (can implement a large screen display), that is, a front projection type projector with an ultra-short projection distance has been increased. In addition, a request for miniaturization of the projector has also been increased.